Ghost Crew Gaiety
by Specter14
Summary: Gaiety: the state of being lighthearted or cheerful. You just learned a new word! Randomness galore for the Ghost Crew! This will be a short series of one-shots, ranging from all the way back in the 1st season to the upcoming 3rd season. The topics will be whatever my crazed-up mind can think of. Possibly a little bit of Ezrabine and Kanera in the future... R&R please!


**Hello to all y'all in Fanfiction Land! This is my first published Rebels fanfic! :D So exciting!**

 **This takes place way back in the first season before everything went crazy and hectic. I apologize if it's OOC... I'll probably publish a few more one-shots as I think of them, probably based in the 3** **rd** **season.**

 **WHO ELSE IS HYPED FOR THE 3** **RD** **SEASON OF REBELS? :D :D**

 **Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget leave a review on your way out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars Rebels or any of the characters from it. I only own the plot (as far as I know…)**

* * *

Ezra woke up that morning to the loud and extremely annoying sound of a snoring Lasat. The Padawan mentally sighed in annoyance and ducked his head over the side of the top bunk to look at the light purple creature.

Zeb seemed to snore even louder.

With an eye roll, Ezra lifted his head back up. No way was he getting back to sleep now, and climbing down from the bed ought to be a suicide mission. Nothing could be worse than waking up a grumpy Lasat, _especially_ if that Lasat was Zeb.

Ezra sighed out loud and flopped back down on his bed. _Well_ , he thought to himself, _might as well try to meditate like Kanan's always bugging me to do._

He crawled out from under the covers and crossed his legs, facing the door. With a mental grumble, he closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force. The first thing he sensed was his master's Force signature. He slowly expanded his sense through the Force so he could easily pinpoint the presences of his other crew-mates, too. Calmed by the Force and his friend's signatures, Ezra settled into place and developed a simple routine.

 _Breathe in... breathe out. Breathe in... breathe out. Breathe in... breathe out._

Slowly, he became more and more aware of his senses. He heard the heater of the ship rumbling in a continuous cycle. Zeb's snores became more rhythmic. He could faintly hear Kanan, Sabine, and Hera breathing, too. He felt the gentle rocking of the Ghost, not usually felt, but it was obvious to the still Padawan. Everything seemed to blend into one infinite song.

Ezra smiled a little, relaxing in the never-before heard rhythm. Everything fit together perfectly. Ezra could feel the vibrations through the Force, calming him more every second. So this was meditating? Suddenly, Ezra had a greater respect and understanding of Kanan's 'addiction' to the exercise.

Seconds, maybe hours, passed in the song, all sense of time dissolving into the Force. Ezra continued to sit rock still, not wanting the song to end. He was intensely calm; he had never felt this safe and relaxed since... _Since his parents were with him_...

Ezra paused, the single realization breaking, or actually making, the silence. Dead silence.

"Kid, what're you doing?" Ezra jumped at least a few feet, almost bumping his head on the ceiling. Trembling slightly with surprise, he looked down to see Zeb staring up at him with his normal overly annoyed expression. Ezra looked beyond the Lasat to see random stuff strewn across the floor in a perfect circle.

"Uh, _why_ did you put all that stuff like that?" Ezra asked drowsily. The Lasat's ears twitched in annoyance.

"I didn't! _You did_!"

Ezra blinked. "What do you mean, _I did_? I've been in bed all morning."

Zeb rolled his eyes and shuffled out of bed. "Whatever." He grumpily padded out of the room, the door swishing closed behind him. Ezra shook his head a little bit and jumped down from the top bunk, eyeing the random stuff. _Maybe Chopper did it_ , he smiled to himself and ran out of the room.

* * *

Later that day, after the crew landed in the vast fields of Lothal, Ezra emerged from the Ghost. He plunked down in the golden grass, instantly crossing his legs. Closing his eyes, Ezra entered into a familiar trance.

 _Breathe in... breathe out. Breathe in... breathe out._

The Padawan locked his focus on his master's Force signature, immense calm swallowing him up again. Grasses blew in the wind. Some soft creaking noises came from the ship behind him. The quiet mewing of tookas sounded from the fields. Noises from the nearby towns invaded his senses. People talking, laughing, exchanging credits for fruit or clothes or weapons. A quiet hum vibrated in Ezra's skull from the distance. Everything blended together like before, only this was a different song. _Joyful, swaying_.

It felt like home.

Ezra smiled again, this time overcome with happiness. He felt a slight disturbance in the force. He faltered for a moment, letting go of the song to sense his master. Waves of approval and pride came flooding in through the bond. Ezra tilted his head in confusion. Then he realized that Kanan was standing a few feet behind him.

He slowly turned his head to see a grinning Kanan. Ezra smiled back, but saw that Kanan was looking at something in front of Ezra. Ezra turned his head back to see moving shadows on the ground, spinning slowly around in a circle. Startled, he looked up to see random things floating to the beat of Lothal's song. A Stormtrooper helmet, a few sticks, and even a few sleeping tookas were suspended by the force.

Ezra yelped a little, letting go of the Force. Everything dropped like rocks. The Loth-cats screeched in alarm when they hit the ground and scampered away into the long grasses. Stunned, Ezra looked from the pile of stuff to Kanan and back.

"Well, Kid, looks like you finally learned to meditate."

" _Finally_? Was there ever any doubt?" Ezra grinned in his sassy teenager way. Kanan snorted,

"Sure there wasn't, kid. _Sure there wasn't_..."


End file.
